Gerbera
Gerbera is one of the Devil Breakers in Devil May Cry 5. Description Gerbera is a green and black Devil Breaker arm with a forearm made of diagonal slat segments. An emitter is present in the palm of the hand, which closes up when not in use. When in its fully deployed state, the forearm unfolds into a circular focusing array. Gerbera GP01 is a red and white Devil Breaker arm with a forearm made of diagonal slat segments. An emitter is present in the palm of the hand, which closes up when not in use. When in its fully deployed state, the forearm unfolds into a circular focusing array. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site, Character - Nero[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nero.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nero] English localisation= :A Devil Breaker that launchers shockwaves from its petal-shaped complex reverberatory furnace. The recoil can be used for instantaneous movement, and converging the shockwaves makes it fire a high-output energy beam. Beautiful design belies tremendous firepower. |-| Japanese script= :花弁をイメージして造られた。複合式反射炉により衝撃波を放つ。 :その反動を利用して瞬時に移動したり、衝撃波を収束させて大出力光線にすることも可能。 :美しいデザインとは裏腹に強力な火力を誇るブレイカーだ。 ;Nico's Weapon Report - Gerbera English localisation= :I thought up this beauty while gazing at a bed of flowers— African daisies, to be precise. What? Can't a girl have a little grace in her gear box!? :The petal-shaped parts act as a complex reverberatory furnace. That furnace generates an intense heat that can be shot out as a shockwave. :And that shockwave ain't no one- trick pony, lemme tell ya. Attack, defense, even movement—this baby can do it all! |-| Japanese script= :この作品は、ガーベラの花を眺めて いた時にアイデアが浮かんだ。私にも花を 愛 (め) でるくらいの乙女心は 残ってるんだよ。おかしいか？ :花びら状の器官は複合式反射炉だ。この炉によって生み出された熱量を 衝撃波に変換して射出できるのが、この作品の特徴と言えるだろう。 :衝撃波の用途は多彩だ。移動に良し、攻撃に良し、防御にも 使えない事はないぞ。 ;Nico's Weapon Report - Gerbera GP01 - inaccessible in-game''The file can be found by extracting the game's files on PC English localisation= :This bad boy's something else. I upgraded the Gerbera at the request of another legendary artisan, Kawamori. :This guy has a flair for flash, let me tell ya. The color scheme was all his idea. :Something like this doesn't come along every day. You best treat it with respect. |-| Japanese script= :これは素晴らしい逸品だぞ。カワモリという伝説の職人に依頼し ガーベラを強化して 貰 (もら) った。 :彼は色にも強いこだわりを持つ。カラーリングも彼のアイデアだ。 :誰もが拝める作品じゃないぞ。心して使うようにな。 Gameplay .]] Gerbera is unlocked by default, but can only be equipped after the store becomes available at the start of Mission 02: Qliphoth. Following this, Gerberas will spawn randomly in missions along with other Devil Breakers, and can be purchased in the store for 500 . Gerbera GP01 is only available if the player has purchased the relevant DLC: if so, it can spawn as early as Mission 01: Nero. It also costs 500 in the store. Gerbera's Jocky makes it the ideal Devil Breaker for defense and agility. Jocky has two distinct functions: the first is a "palm blast" like a smaller and weaker version of Overture's normal attack, which is performed by pressing the Devil Breaker button with the movement stick neutral. This is weaker than Overture's attack, but can still negate attacks, break enemy guards and knock enemies down. With the analog stick tilted in a direction, the blast will instead propel Nero diagonally upwards in that direction. This counts as an attack, with Nero able to scatter weak enemies by blasting into them. On the ground it will propel Nero into the air. There is a short pause between uses, but Gerbera is not subject to the usual "one air move per jump" limitation, and with proper timing can be used to extend a jump more or less infinitely without losing height. Gerbera's ground-based Break Age, Stamen Ray, fires a powerful continuous laser beam that deals constant damage. While firing, gameplay changes to an over-the-shoulder view, allowing the player to manually aim for the duration of the blast: this is controlled with the movement stick, and the control is not affected by inverting the vertical camera controls. Nero, however, is stationary during this attack so it is best used when there are no enemies behind him. Gerbera's mid-air Break Age, Petal Ray, fires many ricocheting lasers that bounce multiple times and is most effective in smaller spaces. The GP01 version differs a little in how it handles: specifically, when used with the movement stick neutral, GP01 will instead propel Nero into the air vertically if he is on the ground, or down to the ground if he is in the air. The ground move will pull lighter enemies up into the air. The functionality with the stick tilted and Break Age moves are identical. Like all DLC weapons, it cannot be equipped in Bloody Palace mode. Moveset Appearances in Other Media TEPPEN The Gerbera was added to ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. It is featured in one action card. The illustration for this card is based on an official promotional image released for Devil may Cry 5 which can be seen below. Trivia *Gerbera is a flower, specifically a large species of daisy. *Gerbera GP01 is a reference to past works by Shoji KawamoriGerbera GP01's DLC description: "A special Devil Breaker inspired by the legendary creator Shoji Kawamori" (who designed all the other Devil Breakers), namely the GP01 Zephyranthes, featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. **Its name is a reference to not only the GP01 Zephyranthes, but also the GP04 Gundam Gerbera/AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra (albeit not a creation of his) from Stardust Memory as well. **It is also worth noting that the Stamen Ray attack, which references part of a flower, could also be considered a reference to the GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Stamen, also from 0083, though it was also not one of Kawamori's designs. *The Gerbera is one of the Devil Breakers featured on Nero's Kotobukiya and Sentinel figures, it's also featured on his Prime1 Studio statue, the latter comes with LED illumination. Gallery Gerbera's Petal Ray.jpg|Nero using Petal Ray Gerbera concept DMC5.png|Gerbera concept art for DMC5 DMC5_Devil_Breaker_Gerbera_Concept_Art_(1).png DMC5_Devil_Breaker_Gerbera_Concept_Art_(2).png DMC5 ARTFX J Dante & Nero figures PVs (5).jpg|The Gerbera on Nero's Kotobukiya action figure Gerbera on Nero's Sentinel figure.jpg|The Gerbera on Nero's Sentinel's figure Gerbera on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue.jpg|The Gerbera on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue T031.png|''TEPPEN'' card References ;notes ;references ru:Гербера Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons